The Doll Master
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Life is going pretty well for Mimi and Matt, but when Myotismon summons Darkupidmon, love is put on hold.
1. The Keys to the Soul

# 

**THE KEYS TO THE SOUL**

**Author's Note:** Aside from my poem, Digiworld Romance This was the first fic that I had ever written. I was going through all of my fics preparing them for chaptering the other night when I realized that I never included this fic on ff.net at all. Therefore, I am doing so now. Remember, I have written many better fics than this, but this fic is what started my obsession. It is a Mimato with hints of Taiora and Tkari as well. Please Read and Review.  
  


Mimi and Matt walked hand in hand down the beach. The last time they had been there was when all of their troubles had began but now the telephone booths were gone, there was no sign of any Shellmon and it was quiet, romantic and just.....PERFECT. They had snuck away from the camp and their friends unnoticed. It had been a while since they had been alone and they both had had enough of agrguing over their next move with Tai and the others. Defeating Myotismon could wait at least a few minutes. This was a very nice change of pace for the couple.  
  


They continued down the beach for a while until Matt came to a sudden stop. "What's the matter? Did you hear something Matt?" He turned to face her and looking deep into her eyes replied, "No, I just wanted to look at you and..." His voice trailed off and his actions took place of the words as he lowered his head and kissed her. Mimi held tight to her boyfriend wishing that the kiss would last forever but just as she thought she was going to get her wish, Gabumon, Palmon and the rest of their friends invaded the perfect daydream atmosphere and shook the two lovebirds back into reality.  
  


"Where did the two of you go off to?" Tai asked as if he didn't already know. "We have to get moving if we're going to find Myotismon anytime soon." "Plus, it's better if we stay together as a group. You never know what could be lurking around the next corner" Joe added. Matt became very annoyed at his friends poking their noses into his business. "We have the right to privacy Tai. You can't expect us to go around fighting evil twenty-four hours a day. It's enough to make a guy crazy." Mimi squeezed Matt's hand as if to tell him that he had made his point and that they would continue where they left off later. Tai opened his mouth and was about to rebuttal when Sora saw it coming and spoke first. "That's enough arguing you two. We have to get moving. "It's getting dark and we can't sleep out in the open. Besides, I'm getting kind of tired." Tk yawned in agreement and the group started off again to find a place to spend the night.  
  


They finally settled in a cave which opened up in a cliff farther down the beach. As Tai, Joe and Matt went in search of firewood, Tk, Kari and their Digimon went in search of the perfect sleeping spot. Izzy sat down to see if Genni had sent any e-mail and the older girls went down to the water to chat.  
  


"It looks like you and Matt are getting pretty serious" said Sora. "Ummm" Mimi sighed in reply. She sat staring out at the water wishing Matt were there with her to enjoy the view. "I think I found my soul mate Sora" said Mimi, her eyes still fixed on the crystal blue sea. " I wish I could say the same about Tai and me. I send out all of the signals but he just doesn't get it" Sora complained. "Get what?" Tai asked. He and the other guys had returned with a bundle of firewood. "Um...Nothing. Just girl talk." As the boys walked away Sora continued. "I'm just chicken that's all. I've got the love part down. I just need to borrow his crest of courage." The two girls laughed into the night as they walked back to the cave to sit by the fire.  
  


*****

  
  


Myotismon and Demidevimon had been hiding amoungst the shadows in the distance listening to the conversation between the girls. "Love is the centre of their strenth and the source of their power. Demidevimon, we now posses the keys to their souls. If we take away the love that exists then they will fall to their knees and surrender. Without the goodness of the Digidestined, the Digital World as well as Earth will cowar at the might of Myotismon."  
  


Myotismon let out an evil laugh and then he and Demidevimon disappeared into the shadows. His plan to destroy the Digidestined would soon unfold. The sleeping children were totally unaware that they were about to face the wrath of Myotismon once again. Only this time could be the last.  
  
End of Chapter 1 ~MPF 


	2. Black Arrow

# 

**BLACK ARROW**

"Summon Darkupidmon!" shouted Myotismon to his evil Digimon henchmen. In a puff of smoke an evil Digimon called Darkupidmon (who was a lot like the real cupid with attitude and poisonous black arrows) appeared in Myotismon's throne room. "How can I be of service o king of darkness and despair?" asked the monster. Myotismon sat laughing with an evil grin on his face. Darkupidmon looked questioningly at him. Finally Myotismon stopped laughing and explained his sinister plot to crush the Digidestined.  
  


*****

  


Tk awoke from his sleep and let out a giant yawn. He looked around and surveyed his surroundings. Everyone was still asleep except for Joe and Gomamon who were walking up to the cave with another load of firewood and some food. Joe greeted Tk with a smile. "Good morning Tk. Hungry?" "Starved" Tk replied with an equally happy smile. They got the fire ready and started baking some apples that Joe had discovered on a nearby tree. The aroma of the apples roasting on the fire was heavenly and each Digidestined awoke when the delicious smell crept under their noses. "Morning everyone" said Sora cheerfully as she grabbed a stick with a freshly baked apple on top. "What a nice day" said Kari as she too took a bite of her apple. The Digidestined ate their breakfast happily as they discussed their plan of action for the long day ahead.  
  


*****

  


Mimi finished her breakfast and headed down to the water to wash up. Matt followed close behind hoping to pick up from where they left off the evening before. A pair of eyes watched the twosome from afar. Darkupidmon was waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He had decided that if he waited for one of the kids to go off alone that he would have a better chance of being successful. He watched as Matt embraced Mimi and gently brushed his lips against hers. The couple looked extremely happy and Darkupidmon decided that they were to be his first targets.  
  


Mimi walked back up to the cave to rejoin the others while Matt stayed and walked down the beach playing his harmonica. Darkupidmon decided that Matt would be the first to go. He retrieved an arrow out of his sack, aimed, then fired. BLACK ARROW! he shouted as his weapon shot through the air at enormous speeds. Matt turned just in time for the arrow to strike him and send him hurdling back into the ocean. He let out a cry of pain then hit the water like a rock. The other kids hearing the cry of horror rushed to the scene only to find Matt's harmonica stuck in the sand with no Matt in sight.  
  


"MATT!" Mimi called to her boyfriend through tears of disbelief and anguish. "It's scientifically impossible. He couldn't have just disappeared" Izzy commented as he searched the sand for any clues on Matt's whereabouts. "Look, look!" Kari pointed to an object floating on top of the waves. The object washed up on shore and sent everyone reeling. "Oh no! It's Matt's crest and Digivice" Sora exclaimed in a state of shock.  
  


Mimi was still on the ground holding Tk and the harmonica tightly against her chest. Matt's disappearance was bad enough but finding his Digivice and crest just floating in the water was a sure sign that all hope was lost. "Don't worry Mimi, Tk, Gabumon, we'll find Matt. I won't rest until we do" Tai said determinedly. "We can bet that Myotismon had something to do with this strange occurence" said Izzy. Joe nodded in agreement. "The whole thing reeks of Myotismon."  
  


Mimi felt a sudden burst on energy race through her body and she jumped to her feet in a hurry. Pain and anger surged through her blood and in her eyes was a glimmer of wickedness. "Myotismon!" she shouted. "Be ready because Sincerety is coming after you!" She turned to her friends, motioned onward and the Digidestined were on the move once again.  
  


*****

  


"The Doll Master has been selected as per your request master" Darkupidmon flew into Myotismon's throne room with Matt following close behind. "Ahm Friendship. You will be the pawn in my plan to destroy your friends." Myotismon laughed his evil laugh then motioned his Doll Master to come forward. Matt walked over to where Myotismon was standing. The expression on his face was cold and dark and he wore a cloke that was as dark as night with a brown pouch attached to his waist. "My Black Arrow attack drains the goodness and love out of all who come into contact with it" explained Darkupidmon. "A heart that once once full of warmth and love is now black and full of hatred." he continued.  
  


A Bakemon intruded on the conversation and approched Myotismon. "The Digidestined are on their way master. They are about to enter the forest." "Good" snarled Myotismon. "Darkupidmon, take the Doll Master and await the arrival of the Digidestined. This is the beginning of the end for those meddlesome children and their Digimon."  
  
**End of chapter 2**  
  
**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling/punctuation mistakes if there are any I wrote this fic in July of 2000 and as I am HTMLing it now I realize that I must have made some changes to the fic after its original printout. Needless to say, it's been too long since I've wrote this and I don't feel Like going through the whole story all over again. Hopefully, there isn't too many, if any mistakes.  
  
**~MPF**


	3. The Doll Master

# 

**THE DOLL MASTER**

"Well, it looks like we'll reach Myotismon soon enough. All we have to do is make it through the forest" Tai explained. Kari turned towards her Digimon "Looks kinda creepy in there. You think Gatomon?" "We'll be just fine if we stick together Kari" she replied. The Digidestined stood for a while at the forest entrance before they proceeded onward. "Hey, where's Mimi?" asked Agumon. "Look, she's way up there." Tk pointed deep into the forest where Mimi and Palmon had ventured in without the rest of them. She was determined to rescue Matt and she didn't want to wait around for anybody. The rest of the group followed Mimi into the forest unaware of what would stand in their path once inside.  
  


The forest was filled with many different trails each one looking scarier then the next. The rest of the group had finally caught up with Mimi and Palmon, but they didn't stop until they came to the centre of the forest with paths leading in each direction. "Which one do we start with? There are so many!" Biyomon commented. "Six to be exact" Tentomon corrected. It took a bit of arguing to come to a final decision.  
  


No one wanted to split up, but in the end they all decided that splitting up would be the best way to do it. "Ok, so it's agreed. Each of us will take our Digimon and choose a path to follow. Tk, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon will stick together and Gabumon, you can go along with Mimi and Palmon." After Sora and finished giving out her orders the group set out down their chosen paths in search for their friend.  
  


*********

  
  


Joe and Gomamon walked through the dark trail silently. They were both afraid to attract anything that might be roaming through the woods. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours Joe broke the ice. "I hate to even think it Gomamon but what if all our searching is in vein? I mean, what if Matt was carried out to sea and drowned or something?" "You're right Joe, we should just turn around and go back. Maybe Matt will wash up on shore just like his crest" Gomamon said sarcastically.  
  


Gomamon's ears perked up and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear something Joe?" he asked. "It was probably just the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees" Joe replied trying to convince himself that it actually was just the wind. The two continued on there way until a figure in black, along with Darkupidmon blocked their path.  
  


The evil Digimon wasted no time. He sent two Black Arrows flying through the air and heading straight for Joe and Gomamon. Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon, but it was too late. They were both struck by the arrows and ear piercing screams filled the air. All that remained of Darkupidmon's victims were two dolls which looked exactly the same as the originals. The Doll Master picked up the Joe and Ikkakumon dolls and placed them in his pouch. There was one Digidestined down and six more to go. The Doll Master retreated once again into the shadows along with his evil Digimon partner.  
  


*********

  
  


Upon hearing the terrible screams, the two youngest Digidestined and their Digimon broke into a run and were racing as fast as their legs could carry them to the end of their pathway. "Look, I see light. We're almost at the end" said Kari between breaths. "Alright! We're home free" exclaimed Tk as they neared the finish line. As Kari and Tk got closer and closer to the light they noticed somebody standing there waiting for them. "Hey Tai!" Kari called to her older brother in excitement. "Hey Tai! We made it!" Tk called equally excited.  
  


Darkupidmon could not wait for the children to come any closer and sent four Black Arrows to meet the group halfway. Cries for help echoed through the forest walls before the Doll Master placed Tk, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon along with Joe and Ikkakumon in the pouch. Soon after, Tai, Sora, Izzy and their Digimon had all come face to face with the Doll Master and lost the battle.  
  


*********

  
  


Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon had reached the end of the forest and Myotismon's castle stood directly in front of them. Mimi had already decided against waiting for the rest of her friends and she started off towards the castle. "Here this Myotismon, if you've hurt one little blonde hair on Matt's head you're going to face the biggest challenge of your life." Lightning struck as Mimi and the Digimon reached the gates of the castle.  
  
**End of chapter 3  
~MPF**


	4. Hope Never Dies

# 

**HOPE NEVER DIES**

As Mimi and the digimon got closer and closer to the entrance of the castle she couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. "The others should have all made it here by now" she said looking back toward the dark and gloomy forest path out of which they just emerged. "I agree" said Gabumon who's eyes were fixed to the same narrow pathway. "Maybe something has happened. Shouldn't we go back and look for them?" Palmon asked her Digidestined partner. "Or at least wait here a bit longer for them to arrive" added Gabumon. All three stayed looking back into the forest as the sound of two evil voices neared the end of the forest path. Being almost absolutely positive that the voices were not those of her friends, Mimi grabbed Palmon and Gabumon by the hands then ducked behind a nearby bush for safety. All the while her eyes stayed fixated on the pathway awaiting the arrival of the mysterious voices.  
  


The evil laughter of Darkupidmon and the Doll Master rang loudly through the air as they left the forest and neared the castle walls. "Six Digidestined and five Digimon present and accounted for" laughed the Doll Master. "But what about the one in pink and the other two Digimon?" asked Darkupidmon. The Doll Master lowered his pouch to the ground and shook off his hood giving the spies in the bushes a shock at who they saw. "It's Matt!" Gabumon cried ready to run out towards his friend. "Shhhhhhh!" Mimi pulled Gabumon back behind the bushes. "It's Matt's face alright but that's definitely not Matt. This guy's evil." Mimi continued to listen to the conversation. "Let's get these dolls to Myotismon first and then we'll worry about that brat Sincerity and here Digimon pests" replied Matt as he retrieved his pouch from the ground and followed Darkupidmon inside the castle.  
  


After making sure no one else was in sight Mimi and the Digimon left the bushes and tried to regain their composure. "I can't believe it! Matt's being controlled by Myotismon and he's helped Darkupidmon turn our friends to dolls!" Palmon sobbed. "Well, I guess it's up to the three of us. We have to rescue Matt and the others before Myotismon does something really terrible" said Mimi. As they started back towards the castle Gabumon tripped on something in his way. The girls looked back to see if he was alright and found six necklaces laying on the ground where Gabumon had fallen. "Their crests and Digivices! Oh no, my friends are really in danger!" Mimi sobbed. "Well, that does it!" she cried. "I'm not waiting any longer. We're going in" she said. Gabumon and Palmon nodded in unison. "Lead the way sister. We're right behind you" said Palmon as they entered the sinful looking castle.  
  


Hundreds of Bakemon roamed the inner walls of the castle on the lookout for any intruders. It took all that the tiny group had just to stay undetected. "How are we ever going to find Myotismon in this mess of rooms?" Mimi whined as they tried their luck at the tenth door and failed once again. "Keep trying Mimi we can't give up! We have to stay strong for the sake of our friends" said Gabumon encouragingly. They continued their search through the rooms until Myotismon's evil laughter shook the foundation of the castle and gave his location away. The trio turned their attention to an enormous door down a long and dark corridor and made their way to what might be the final battle.  
  


*****

  


Inside the throne room Myotismon was pleased by the return of Darkupidmon and his Doll Master, but as he released the contents of the pouch his wicked smile turned to disappointment then to shouts of rage as the sack revealed only twelve dolls instead of fifteen. "Where is Sincerity? Where are the other two Digimon? WHERE ARE MY CRESTS?" Myotismon shouted at his minions. "Right here!" shouted Mimi as the door to the throne room burst open. Dangling from her hand were two of the crests. She wore her own as well as Matt's crest around her neck. Gabumon and Palmon held two more crests each and they stood on either side of the girl. The Digivices were tucked away inside the safety of Mimi's purse.  
  


"You're a fool Sincerity. You managed to somehow avoid Darkupidmon and the Doll Master the first time but this time you won't be so fortunate." A wicked smile crossed Myotismon's face as he shook the contents of the sack onto the floor in plain view of the Digidestined girl. "You will suffer the same fate as your friends Sincerity." Darkupidmon armed himself with his Black Arrows and he and the Doll Master made there way towards Mimi. The evil Digimon took aim and fired.  
  


"NO!" Mimi yelled as the crest of Sincerity burst into action and Lilymon was released. The Digimon took the arrow in stride once again saving her human friend then dropped to the floor in the form of a doll. The Doll Master then proceeded forward to add Lilymon to his collection until Mimi's crest which was still reacting wildly got his attention. "What is it doing?" the Doll Master asked in horror. "The crest of Sincerity shows all that is true. It knows that you're in there somewhere Matt and I'm going to set you free!"  
  


Mimi held the crest away from her chest and as close to Matt as possible. Matt reached forward wanting so bad to touch it. He wanted desperately to break free from his prison inside the darkened heart of the Doll Master but Myotismon would not let him go that easily. He shot a red bolt of Crimson Lightning towards Mimi and sent her crest flying through the air. All at once Mimi, Gabumon, Myotismon and Darkupidmon took off towards the soaring crest each wanting to be underneath it as it fell to the floor and landed in the hands of the Doll Master.  
  


The glowing crest was hot to the touch and scorched Matt's hands upon contact. Feeling the burn he retracted his hand and allowed the crest to fall through his fingers to the floor below. Upon hitting the floor a blast of green light flooded the room and sent the evil Digimon cowering in search for a dark place to hide. The light travelled to the centre of the room and encircled the Digidestined dolls. "Wow!" Mimi and Gabumon watched in awe as cotton limbs became real human flesh once again and the Digidestined kids were restored to their normal selves. The green light returned to it's home inside the crest and left the room dark and cold once more.  
  


"I feel much better" said Tai who turned to face Myotismon. "And I'm ready to kick some evil Digimon butt!" shouted Kari, her clenched fist in front of her. The other Digidestined all nodded their heads in agreement as Mimi handed back the Digivices and crests to their rightful owners. All that remained was the crest of friendship which still hung around Mimi's neck. "Well, at least all of them are back to normal" she whispered to Gabumon while pointing across the throne room at the rest of her friends. "Uh huh" Gabumon nodded his head in agreement. There was a big disappointment in his voice as he gazed deeply into the eyes of the Doll Master wishing that Matt could be the one looking back at him.  
  


"I've had enough of waiting Digidestined" Myotismon and Darkupidmon resurfaced out of the dark corners of the room. "The time has come to get rid of you bothersome kids once and for all!" "Come and get us Myotismon! We're ready" shouted Tai who stood ready for the evil Digimon's advances. "Yeah, come and get us" shouted Tk who then braced himself for the digi-attacks which were sure to follow.  
  


Sure enough a thousand black bats and arrows came flying towards the Digidestined as Myotismon unleashed his Grizzly Wing attack accompanied by Darkupidmons attempts. "Scatter!" shouted Joe and kids and Digimon went scrambling in all different directions trying to avoid the oncoming attacks. At the same time the Digimon were fighting back as they managed to digivolve to ultimate.  
  


In the mess artillery flying in every direction, no one noticed a Black Arrow pierce through the heart of the Doll Master. By the time anyone had even seen it the battle had been won for now as the form of Darkupidmon disintegrated into digital dust and Myotismon had vanished to regroup. Izzy's eyes were the first to widen in horror as he turned to see his friend lying lifelessly on the ground. The other's soon followed suit as Matt's lifeless form was revealed to them. Mimi ran to her boyfriend and knelt beside him. Tears flowed from her eyes making it almost impossible to see. The others watched in disbelief as Mimi removed the friendship crest from her neck and laid it to rest on the chest of its rightful bearer.  
  


In the midst of all of the confusion a voice echoed off the hollow walls of the throne room. "Remember Digidestined, all is never lost. Hope always lives on." The grieving children turned to see the familiar holographic form of Genni with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling Genni? Can't you see that something terrible has happened?" asked Sora in between sobs. "You're wrong my young friend for a great thing has happened. The Doll Master has been destroyed and peace may now be restored." Mimi stared angrily at the apparition floating in front of her. "Matt is dead and you want us to rejoice?" Mimi cried. "Are you nuts?" yelled Tk who was rubbing his face on his brother's blood soaked shirt. Joe placed a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder as Sora rushed over to Tk in wipe his tear streaked face.  
  


"The Doll Master is destroyed but Friendship lives on" explained Genni. "Myotismon stole Matt's body but, his heart, soul and existence lay dormant deep inside." Kari looked confused. "Then how do we wake him?" she asked still with a puzzled expression. "That can only be done when the bonds of friendship and love are sealed through the combining of the crests" Genni continued. "What?" Joe asked still confused. "We must combine the powers of the crests and make one source out off all eight beams of light" offered Izzy. "Let's do it!" shouted Tai.  
  


The seven children encircled Matt while the Digimon watched anxiously from the side. The children joined hands and began to unleash the light which was contained in their crests. Gabumon laid beside Matt in the centre of the circle. The crest of friendship and the Digivice placed in between the two. Tai let out a giant sigh before setting the power of his crest free.  
  


"Courage!" he shouted followed by Sora's cry of love. Izzy was next, followed by Joe and the lights of knowledge and reliability joined the two already in the air. The two youngest Digidestined unleashed their powers of hope and light while Mimi followed with a blast of sincerity. "Unite!" they cried simultaneously.  
  


The crest of friendship sprung to life and joined the mess of light in the centre of the circle. The combined power of the crest and Matt's Digivice filled Gabumon with enormous amounts of energy and cause him to warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon. The lights then returned to their homes and the children and Digimon alike waited in anticipation for Matt to awake. "I can't believe it! It didn't work" Mimi cried then turned towards the door. "Hope lives on" a weak voice came from the boy in the centre of the room and sent Mimi spinning around and rushing towards her boyfriend. Tears of joy flooded the room as the rest of them ran at him all at once.  
  


*****

  


The couple laid under the sun on the beach gazing up at the clouds. "I would have died if I had lost you" Mimi said as she shifted her head to a more comfortable position on Matt's shoulder. "Shhhh." came the boy's reply as his squeezed her hand gently. "Hope never dies" he added before he closed his eyes to sleep. Mimi felt his warm breath on her neck as she too closed her eyes. "And neither does love" she murmured before fading into a peaceful darkness.  
  
**The End**  
  
**Author's Note:** There you have it, the conclusion of what was my first ever Digimon fic. I have grown a lot since then and have written some more mature stories, but this one remains one of my favourites out of them all. I hope that you enjoyed reading. Don't be afraid to review with your thoughts. ~MPF  
  



End file.
